Mirsoth
|birthdate= |gender= Female |age = 400+ |height= |weight= |eye color = |hair color = |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= |relatives= Malek Kriya (foster son) Rika Kriya (foster daughter) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= No}} Mirsoth (ミスロス, Misurosu) is a female known as The Ice Dragon, and The Arctic Dragon Queen, and is the foster mother of Malek Kriya and Rika Kriya. Appearance Mirsoth is a large female dragon whose bodily majority is covered with blue and white scales. Mirsoth's lower part of her body is mostly pure white. Her entire back has small spikes that reach all the way up to her tail. Her tail is noted to be incredibly scaly, and is the hardest part of her body. She has two large curved horns on the top of her head, a pair of small dark-red eyes with a white scleroses. She has large white wings, of which are seen to glow in the dark, and give a bright light in the sun. Such wings resemble that of a large bird. It is noted that on her wings she has two claws, with sharp white claws, and two hind legs. Personality Mirsoth has shown to be a loving mother figure to Eagle and Rika, instantly taking them in after seeing the two lost in the Frozen Mountain, freezing, showing she has a deep care, love and respect for humans. Malek and Rika commented on how she hopes for the day where humans and Dragons can get along, so she doesn't have to see her kin die at the hands of humans who are known for hunting Dragons. She is also widely protective of Rika and Malek, where she shielded them from an avalanche, which was accidentally caused by Malek while practicing a Ice Dragon's Roar, covering them with her body, injuring her wing in the process. Even to this day, she keeps watch over the two Dragoons, along with her close friend Adelind, who in turn watches Kiyoko. She values their lives more than her own, and such was seen when she ripped of her own horn, and a piece of her scale to forge a sword especially for Malek, which he named Mirsoth's Wrath. Although kind and caring, Mirsoth is seen to get angry very quickly, such as when Adelind suggested that one day, whether they like or not, their children, Malek, and Kiyoko (Adelind's foster daughter) would have to kill them, instantly lashing out on her friend in rage. She is seen to show no level of arrogance, and has little tolerance for jokes, despite the fact she often joked around, most notably around Eagle and Rika, although this was due to her taking care of them. History Mirsoth, also known as the Arctic Dragon Queen, dueled with her close friend Adelind, the Earth Dragon several times, with their fights always ending in a draw. Both shared a strong compassion for humans, and were amongst the many Dragons who taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic. During that time, the two Dragons became involved in the Dragon Civil War, eventually siding with the humans. After the battle the two friends split ways to return to their homes of respective origins, and remained hidden for several years, mostly sleeping, hidden from the eyes of humans. Many years later, Mirsoth met the human siblings Malek Kriya and Rika Kriya, and raised them under her care. Mirsoth thought Eagle the Lost Dragon Slayer Magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, which gave Malek the trait's of Mirsoth herself, and despite Rika not wanting to learn the Lost Magic, Mirsoth still helped her with her Ice Magic, which in turn left Rika very thankful and grateful for Mirsoth. For unknown reasons, Mirsoth, alongside every other Dragon, disappeared on July 7th, X777 without so much as a goodbye, leaving both Malek and Rika to fend for themselves. At one point after this, Mirsoth paid a visit to her friend Adelind, where both talked on how much their children have grown, including as to how much their magic power has risen. To this day Mirsoth keeps watch over Eagle and Rika through a crystal ball made of ice and lacrima. Synopsis Heritage of Evil Demons Arc After the events that transpired during the first battle with Fairy Tail and Devil's Abode, resulting in the first collapse of the guild, Mirsoth is seen residing in an unknown mountain, talking to the Dragon who raised Kiyoko Kriya, Adelind, about their own children. When Adelind reaches the point about how their children would become true Dragon Slayers by regrettably killing them, Mirsoth lashes out in anger and immediately tells her friend to leave, never to bring up the subject on that ever again. Apologizing, Adelind flies of, but not before telling Mirsoth, that their children seemed to have developed a really strong friendship with the foster children of Igneel, Grandeeny and Metalicana, and knows that together they will reach a higher destiny and show what it really means to be a Dragon Slayer of that old generation, but hopes that the friendship between them remains strong, leaving Mirsoth to agree in silent. After she left, Mirsoth looks in her crystal ball and sees her foster son Malek engaged in a sparring match with fellow Dragon Slayers Natsu and Gajeel, as Wendy, Kiyoko and Eugene stare in silent. She then wonders on what it really means to be a Dragon Slayer of the Old Generation, as the new Third Generatrion begins to take hold. The Fallen Arc Magic & Abilities *'Flight': Like other Dragons, Mirsoth has wings, and is capable of ascending into the air and flying being in order to reach her destination and then descend to perform an attack. *'Immense Strength': With one stomp, Mirsoth was capable of destroying a large cave atop the Frozen Mountain, sending several Dark Mages flying, all who tried to kill Eagle and Rika, all while causing an avalanche in the process. She was even able to match her friend and fellow Dragon, Adelind, a Dragon known for her immense physical strength. *'Immense Durability': Mirsoth is an immensely durable Dragon, having taken the full force of several heavy rocks from an avalanche, accidentally caused by Malek, all by the while taking no damage, despite her wing being slightly injured. Even for his age, Malek was capable of making a powerful Ice Dragon's Roar, to which she took the full force of, without taking any damage, as remaining unscathed by the following explosion. She even took the full force of a Fire Dragon's Roar from an unknown Fire Dragon during the Dragon Civil War and managed to remain unscathed, proving that the ice of an Ice Dragon can match it's opposite element, and is even stronger in it's own terrain. *'Dragon's Roar': Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Mirsoth is capable of using her element in the form of an attack coming from her mouth. In Mirsoth's case, being a Dragon, the attack takes the the form of a massive tornado, with ice shards and freezing winds, strong enough to blow anyone away if in range of the blast, and can level the ground as well, such as causing a crater on the lower parts of the Frozen Mountain. Mirsoth has described such an attack as "hells cold nature". Trivia *Unlike most female Dragons who've had girls as their students, Mirsoth is the only Dragon to ever teach a boy. Battle & Events * Quotes *(To Malek) "You, Malek, are the son of Mirsoth. No fire can melt you. I am always with you, now show them the true power of the Ice Dragon." *(To Adelind) "It's been a while my old friend. The last time we saw one another was during the war, and since then what have we been doing. Training humans in the form of our magic, to slay our kind. What is your opinion on that?" *(To Adelind) 'Four hundred years ago I thought that we would be able to live peacefully with humans, until Acnologia came into the picture. We lost many friends and allies to him due to his gleeful hunting. Now today, four hundred years later he is still at large as The Dragon King. Even now, mentioning or hearing his name is capable of sending shivers down my spine. Category:Dragon Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Magical creatures